les frontières des sentiments sont très minces
by teambonbon972
Summary: De l'indifférence à l'amitié et peut-être à l'amour... Voilà ce que Damon et Bonnie vont traverser dans leur mélodrame vie sentimentale.


**Coucou me revoilà pour un petit os sur le couple Bamon.**

**bonne lecture**

**Très souvent on trouve du réconfort dans les bras d'une personne qui n'est pas un ami. Et cette personne nous réserve des surprises telles que nous la voyons autrement : c'était le cas de Bonnie et Damon…**

Depuis la mort d'Alaric, Damon tournait en rond. Il passait la plus part de son temps au Grill à boire jusqu'à pas d'heure. Il ne laissait personne s'asseoir à la place destinée à son vieux pote de beuverie. Qui aurait cru que deux personnes si différentes allaient créer une amitié aussi solide. Son absence, ses pitoyables conseils sur comment bien se comporter avec les membres du scoobydou bang lui manquaient terriblement. Jamais, il ne trouverait un ami comme Alaric. Un ami qui n'essayait pas de le changer. Il essayait juste de lui faire réaliser ses erreurs et il appréciait ça. Il regrettait maintenant de n'avoir pas assez apprécié ses quelques petits moments entre potes.

Oui, il aurait due car maintenant il se sentait démunie alors que des personnes aimantes l'entouraient. Et il trouvait ça minable. Mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il était en ce moment précis entrain de demander encore un verre de bourbon au barman. Le bras toujours suspendu en l'air, le silence s'attardait dans le bar avant que le carillon de la porte retentisse. Il ne daigna ni tourner la tête ni s'attarder sur l'individu qui avait franchit la porte. L'odeur qui rentrait dans ses narines lui suffisait pour connaitre l'identité du visiteur.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il bu le liquide que son verre contenait. Il attendait juste de savoir si la personne allait venir le saluer. Les secondes défilaient puis les minutes, personnes n'avaient bougés. Il sentait juste un regard le fixer. Il se demandait pourquoi cette personne ne venait pas à lui. Pourquoi autant de distance après ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Peut-être pour elle se n'était qu'une erreur de plus à son palmarès mais pas pour lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rien ressentie, elle l'avait anesthésié des nombreux maux qui le submergeaient depuis sa transformation. Avec elle, il se sentait bien et il arrivait à ne plus pensé à son passé.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait pour lui dire ce qu'il s'avait déjà ? il avait l'habitude de se faire larguer. C'était inutile de prendre autant de pincette. L'attente se fit longue et l'éternité aussi. Il n'en avait marre d'attendre. En une seconde il se trouvait devant elle, les yeux rivées dans les siens. Essayant de décrypter ce qu'elle avait tant de mal à lui dire alors en temps normale elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Mais il ne voyait que de la tristesse dans ses magnifiques yeux marron vert. Le temps s'étaient arrêtés quant-il senti ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser était ni doux ni langoureux, il était plutôt bestiale comme si elle essayait d'oublier quelque chose à travers lui. Mais Damon n'avait aucune envie de faire ça. Son humeur ne lui permettait pas de faire mumuse avec sa petite sorcière. Il l'arrêta nette d'un geste brusque et rapide.

-« qu'est-ce que tu fais Jugdy ? »

-« rien de plus qu'hier » dit-elle en essayant d'happer ses lèvres mais elle ne réussit pas

-« hier c'était mon jour de grâce » « revient dans dix ou quinze jour peut-être que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour toi » dit-il en souriant sarcastiquement

-« tu as autant besoin de moi que moi j'ai besoin de toi maintenant Damon » dit-elle d'un ton dure

-« chérie ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité » « si j'ai besoin d'un plan cul, je n'ai qu'à contraindre une fille beaucoup plus belle et docile que toi »

-« mais, elle n'arrivera pas à te faire grimper au rideau » dit-elle en susurrant près de l'oreille de Damon

-« j'ai connu mieux » dit-il en souriant

-« avec qui ? » « Katherine ? Sage ? Caroline ? Elena ? » « ah non que suis-je bête Elena tu ne l'as pas eu et tu ne l'auras jamais »

-« Jugdy, va trouver un humain qui sera te contenter » « et fou moi la paix »

-« tu as le don… » « et puis merde Damon » « je suis triste et tu l'es aussi, on se fait du bien tout les deux » « quelques heures dans un lit de nous fera pas de mal »

-« nous y voilà ! Bonnie Bennett rampe vers moi pour que je lui fasse du bien. Moi qui croyais que tu allais me fuir comme de la peste ou me faire regretter pour avoir abuser de toi.»

-« pourquoi, le ferais-je » « je n'ai personne » « mon mec m'a trompé avec un fantôme il y a belle lurette et je l'ai encore en travers de la gorge. Et il persiste pour que l'on reprenne notre relation. J'ai mal, très mal. Je te demande juste de faire taire cette douleur par tes caresses et tes baisers juste cette nuit » « c'est une faveur que je ne suis pas prête à refaire Damon » « je suis faible et sur les nerfs alors s'il te plait aide-moi »

-« c'est une proposition »

-« oui » dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui « sa sera mieux qu'hier, je n'ai pas bu » « là je suis pleinement consentante »

-« dirty sexy little witchy, je crois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde » dit-il en la collant brusquement contre lui et l'embrassa avant de lui sourire

Damon avait hypnotisé le patron du bar pour être seul avec Bonnie dans le Grill. Ils avaient fait l'amour partout sur le bar, sur la table du billard et à même le sol. C'était brulant et enivrant. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se séparer l'un de l'autre car un seul centimètre l'un de l'autre, la douleur la rage la tristesse qui les oppressait refirent surface. Et ils ne voulaient pas tous les deux. C'est dans ce but ultime qu'ils se sont désirés enivrés l'un de l'autre jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Au petit matin ils avaient remis ça.

En pleine action, le petit Gilbert les avaient surprit. Sans un mot, il était parti. Ses yeux remplit de larmes et de rage parlaient pour lui.

Bonnie s'étaient écarté de Damon pour se recroqueviller sur elle-même en se berçant en avant et en arrière pour laisser couler tout son chagrin. De son côté Damon ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était Stephan le spécialiste pour réconforter les gens, pas lui. Mais le chagrin de bonnie était-elle qui ne peut faire autrement que de s'asseoir à ses côtés la prendre dans ses bras et caresser ses cheveux. Il ne su lui dire que cette simple phrase :

-« ça va aller… » « Ça va aller…..tu m'as moi » puis lui va de son doigt le menton de Bonnie pour qu'elle le regarde et qu'elle aperçoit toute la sincérité de ses mots. Leurs regards se baissèrent tous les deux et fixèrent leurs lèvres respectives. Une envie naissait entre ses yeux personnes. Ils se laissèrent aller dans cette étreinte incroyablement douce et tendre et de promesse. Ils se promettaient d'être là l'un pour l'autre quand l'un flancherait. Et Bonnie flanchait. C'était assez bizarre vu qu'ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre juste deux personnes qui s'entraidaient pour sauver Elena. Ils étaient peut-être entrain d'écrire un autre page de leur relation ?

Amicale ça va de soit ! Damon aimerait toujours Elena et Bonnie… Bonnie n'envisageait pas de donner son cœur de si tôt à un homme. Jérémy, l'avait en quelque sorte détruite. Et Damon grâce à ses caresses à ses mots tendres à ses baisers qu'elle arrivait peu à peu à supporter la douleur de la trahison. Là elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Damon mais plus pour longtemps. Il s'était détaché d'elle. Elle le regarda se lever se rhabiller puis lui donner ses vêtements l'incitant elle aussi de faire de même. D'une main tendue Damon lui demanda de le suivre loin de là.

-« où m'emmènes-tu ? » dit-elle assise dans la voiture de Damon

-« je sais comment te faire oublier le crétin de Gilbert »

-« tu en as assez fais tu sais…..et je t'en suis reconnaissance » dit-elle en lui souriant

(….)

-« d'ailleurs….. »

-« je sais que ça n'ira pas plus loin » dit-il en tournant la tête pour lui faire face puis lui sourit

-« ok »

(…..)

-« au moins cette aventure m'a permis pour ma part de reconnaître quelque chose »

-« quoi donc » dit-il en levant les sourcils

-« quoi qu'il se passe, je pourrais compter sur ton aide » « tu n'es pas si solitaire et imbus de ta personne que je le pensais » « tu es doux et patient » « j'apprécie ces traits de caractère sur les gens que je côtois » dit-elle avec tellement de franchise que ça déroutait Damon

-« moi j'aimerai en dire autant de toi » « mais, il n'y a rien de ça »

-« je ne t'ai pas dis ça pour que tu en fasses autant » « je voulais seulement que tu le saches »

-« je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de froide sans sentiments. Un petit juge qui croyait détenir la vérité de dieu le père sans confessions » « en faite tu es tout le contraire, tu es qu'une simple lycéenne avec plein de problème existentiel qui a le cœur brisé par le petit Gilbert » « cette famille a le don de briser les cœurs les plus pures dit-il en tournant le volant de sa voiture. « tu es fragile et délicate » « tu es juste humaine » « et tu caches bien ton jeu à travers tes sarcasmes et la distance que tu mets avec les gens qui t'entoure »

-« toi aussi derrière tes sarcasmes tu te caches » dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. « en faite, on s'entend plutôt bien »

-« qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là » dit-il en le regardant

-« c'est une simple constations » « on passait notre temps à s'envoyer des pics »

-« on fait une super équipe » dit-il en arrêtant la voiture

-« oui » dit-elle en enlevant sa ceinture puis sorti de la caisse de Damon. Elle regardait où ils étaient mais elle ne reconnaissait pas. « où sommes-nous ? »

-« suis-moi et ne discute pas » dit-il en marchant n'attendant pas Bonnie.

-« pourquoi tu deviens si soudainement relou ? »

-« je t'aide » « contente toi de ça » « allez viens ! » dit-il en alliant le geste à la parole

-« tu commences à m'énervée tu le sais ça ! » dit-elle en courant pour le rattrappé

-« content de te retrouver comme avant my little bird »

-« tais-toi »

Damon sourit puis tourna à droite pour ouvrir une porte

-« une boite ? » « tu es sérieux là, en plein milieu de la matinée »

-« très ! Allez entre » dit-il en la forçant d'entrer.

Ils se tenaient tous deux à côtés regardant les personnes déjà présentes dans la boite. Bonnie sentie de mauvaise onde de cette endroit et à plus juste titre car c'était une boite de vampire. Elle voyait des hommes et des femmes picoler se mordre entre eux faire l'amour sans pudeur. Cet endroit la rebutait tant qu'elle fit trois pas en arrière mais Damon la stoppa

-« qu'est-ce que tu fou »

-« je m'en vais ! je ne suis pas dans mon élément ! » « peut-être toi mais pas moi » « donc j'y vais dit-elle en repoussant les bras de Damon

-« tu restes ici » dit-il d'un ton dur. « on n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir maintenant » « tu vas te défouler un peu dans ce nid à vampire » « tu vas voir ça fais un bien fou »

-« mes pouvoirs sont au plus bas en ce moment Damon »

-« arrêtes de te donner des fausses excuses. Vas dégommer quelque vampires »

-« non, c'est du suicide »

-« n'oubli pas je suis là » dit-il en la poussant dans la salle. Elle bouscula un homme par la même occasion. Ce dernier lui sourit sentant le sang frais de Bonnie coulé dans ses veines. Il se retourna pour mieux la regarder puis s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura quelque chose dans son oreille que bien sure Damon entendit. Cela fit sourire autant Bonnie que Damon. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Damon puis suivi le vampire qui l'emmena prendre un verre à l'étage. Trois minutes plus tard, Bonnie descendit seule le sourire aux lèvres, victorieuse de son exploit.

Tel un fauve sortie de sa cage Bonnie marcha avec douceur et prudence mais avec une certaine classe dans l'entre des vampires, elle leur infligeait un anévrisme à tous les vampires sauf Damon. Elle commençait un scandé une formule mais un vampire lui sauta dessus après avoir réussit à supporté ses douleurs à la tête. Bonnie surprise d'être plaquer au mur par un vampire arrêta son sort. Trop perturbé par la bouche du vampire très proche de son cou. La panique monta à son comble quand tous les vampires se retournaient vers elle. Tétanisée par la peur, elle ne vit pas Damon commencer à se débarrasser de certains vampires pour se rapprocher d'elle et ainsi la sauvée. Les crocs du vampire avaient percé sa peau pour délectée de son sang pendant trois longue minutes qui suffit à Bonnie pour commencer à succomber à la douleur. Les yeux fermés le corps tout mole Bonnie tomba au sol quand Damon s'attaquait à son agresseur. Avec sa vitesse rapide Damon la prit dans ses bras et parti suivi de plusieurs vampires qui furent griller par le soleil.

De retour dans la voiture Damon avait couché Bonnie sur la banquette arrière. Il l'a regardait pendant plusieurs minutes tout en arrangeant les cheveux de cette dernière avant de se mettre au dessous d'elle pour lui donner de son sang pour l'aider à son bon rétablissement. Il s'avait que sa méthode était plutôt hard, mais c'était bon pour Bonnie. Elle avait besoin d'action de se défouler pour penser à autre chose. Le sexe n'allait plus lui suffire. Il fallait lui donner un but pour qu'elle s'accroche à ça afin d'oublier ses tourment et avancer. Il lui devait au moins ça ! Elle avait sauver un bon nombre de fois et c'était son tour de la sauver.

Reprenant le volant, pour retourner à Mystic-falls Damon reçu un appel.

Il regarda son écran : « Elena » il leva les yeux au ciel puis décrocha

-« allo »

-« Damon, c'est Elena. Bonnie est-elle avec toi ? »

-« pourquoi serait-elle avec moi ? » dit-il froidement

-« Jer vous as vu tous les deux au grill…. »

-« et il s'est empressé de te le dire »

-« oui et il a raison ! » « Bonnie est mon amie et je sais qu'en ce moment elle ne va pas très bien » « et t-elle que je l'a connais, elle risque de faire des bêtises qu'elle regrettera »

-« où veux-tu en venir ? » « Tu crois que j'ai profiter d'elle »

-« non pas du tout » « c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour elle depuis Jer, elle n'est plus la même » « je la surveille… »

-« pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que tu penses réellement ? »

(…..)

-« tu te demandes comment j'ai pu coucher avec Bonnie alors que je dis tenir à toi » « et moi je te répondrais que j'avance tout simplement » « je n'arrêtais pas de vivre pour t'attendre indéfiniment que tu me choisisses »

(….)

-« et si ça peut te soulager, elle n'est rien pour moi » dit-il avant de raccrocher. Il avait entendu Bonnie se réveiller

-« c'était Elena ? »

(….)

-« Elle réagit comment ? »

-« je ne sais pas » « va comprendre comment son cerveau fonctionne dit-il en continuant à conduire

-« je suis fatiguée »

-« repose toi, je te réveillerai quand on sera arrivé en ville »

-« ok » dit-elle en se recouchant

Une heure plus tard, Damon se gara devant le manoir puis porta Bonnie jusqu'à dans sa propre chambre. Il avait évité Elena et Stephan qui s'étaient empresser de le suivre jusqu'à l'étage. Mais Damon avait eu le dernier mot en leur claquant la porte au nez. Durant les prochaines secondes Damon avaient regardé Bonnie dormir de sa chaise dans un coin de sa chambre attendant qu'elle se réveille.

Ses sens éteint par l'absence de bruit, s'éveillaient par les mouvements de Bonnie dans le lit immense de Damon. Ce dernier se rapprocha puis s'assis à ses côtés lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle s'empressa de prendre après s'être redresser.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Bonnie brisa le silence

-« merci »

-« c'est moi qui t'es entrainé dans cette boite, c'était la moindre des choses que je te protège »

-« non » « le Damon que je connais s'en foutrait » « alors merci pour tous ce que tu as fait pour me sortir de ma léthargie. A ta façon, tu m'as fait reprendre l'envie de vivre. De ressentir autre chose que de la peine et de la douleur » « ça vaut tout l'or du monde »

-« ne me flatte pas trop » dit Damon en souriant

-« tu le mérites bien »

(….)

-« toi aussi » dit Damon

-« quoi ? »

-« tu m'as aider à plus rien ressentir à penser à autre chose et de reprendre à vivre pour soi-même non pour quelqu'un »

-« de rien »

(….)

Damon allait partir mais Bonnie l'arrêta en prenant sa main

-« hey Damon, on est quoi tout les deux ? »

-« qu'est-ce que tu veux dire » elle déstabilisa Damon

-« on ne sait hait pas, on te tolère, on peut se parler plus de trente minutes sans se bouffer le nez » « on est quoi ? » « J'aimerai mettre un nom sur nous » « ces deux derniers jours, tu as été plus proches de moi qu'Elena ou Caroline ne l'ont été ses six derniers mois » « et je ne veux pas perdre ça »

-« je ne sais pas » dit-il en s'asseyant de nouveau à ses côtés » « à vrai dire je n'ai jamais eu d'amie fille. Je les mets plutôt dans mon lit quant-elles sont aussi sexy que toi »

Bonnie sourit

-« et bien il y a une première fois à tout » « amie ? dit Bonnie en tendant la main à Damon

-« Ami » dit-il en enlaçant la main de Bonnie qui était si douce.

Ils se regardaient parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux sentis cette électricité et surtout cette moiteur dans leur paume.

-« ami » dirent dit-ils en même temps.

Pour l'instant Bonnie et Damon sont devenus amis mais qui sait ce que la vie leur réserve. En tout cas ce qui était sure, ils n'étaient pas indifférent l'un à l'autre….


End file.
